Strain and Restraint
by Theadle
Summary: Major GrimmIchi fluff. You dedicate your life to someone, and you can only hope they treat you well. Sometimes you get lucky - real lucky.


I woke up very early for a Saturday. I must have gotten so drunk that my body thought it was a workday. It couldn't have been – seeing as I never seem to wake up with a nipple in my face when I have responsibilities to attend to. Ah yes, there before me was Grimm's mighty nipple wishing me good morning. His arm was hooked over my shoulder and behind my head to create a hard pillow, but I was used to it. All I had to do was sit up a little and…

_SNNAPCRACKPOPCRACKSNASNAPP._

Smiling in blissful satisfaction and untwisting my neck, I lay back down directly in front of Grimm's ever-friendly pectoral. I was lucky he still went to the gym – the ass didn't give me mercy when it came to my choice of pillows; so I conceded to a thick arm which was more soft since he'd agreed to lay with his arm stretched straight out rather than curled up around me on the silent condition that his other arm would take that job and that I'd be completely caged in. I didn't mind a bit so long as he didn't care about waking up once a night for me to take a piss. Oh course – he did mind.

Currently, there were four occupants on or bed. I saw the fourth when I sat up, just a glimpse of that green hair and my baby girl Lel had revealed herself. She loved spooning Grimm's gorilla-looking ass from behind when she got cold or couldn't sleep. The other occupant besides us three was my cat Snot. I'd gotten him a few years ago from the shelter when he was about to be put down. He was a gimp with a wonky turquoise eye, but I didn't care. All he asked was that he sleep on the bed with us, and the rest of the time he was pretty silent. I'd almost gotten to rejoice when he didn't complain constantly about food in the beginning, but he finally began to pipe up when he realized this was a permanent arrangement.

I licked Grimm's nipple to wake him up, and I earned an elbow in the back and a momentary headlock, which didn't exactly keep me from doing it again.

"mmmsstobb." Is all my gorilla could manage to growl out before shoving my face into his chest and turning so he was more on top of me. I could barely sigh in agitation; he was damned heavy. I shoved him a little, having lost access to what might have been the most sensitive part on him, but I found that if I wiggled around a little that my leg could be in the perfect place to cause some friction…

Suddenly, I heard giggling and completely stopped.

"Having trouble there, Dad?"

I turned my face from inside my human sandwich to find Lel grinning from behind her massive bedhead. I grunted. "Hey, you promised breakfast today…"

"Yup! PAAAAncakes! You better be ready for this shit!" She threw herself off the bed and plodded out of the room. She was a morning person – her daddies were _not_.

I sighed and continued my rubbing, and very quickly found a familiar hardness beginning to form. Grimm was purring above me, and I knew he was awake.

"Griiimmm. Grimmyyyy. Wakey wakey ya fucking dumbass."

"mmmmmgrmmmm."

"Geeetttt the fuck off of meeeeeee." I sing-songed in an enormously sarcastic manner.

"But how, when you're doing that, hmmmm?"

"Dick, get off, I can barely breathe."

"Mhmmmm." I found him turning over and pulling me up on top of him. To give a better idea of exactly what size difference there was, we were kind-of like a bear and a small chimp. He had his short crop-top and I had my long mane. Of course, the size difference didn't at all mean that I didn't pound him up the ass as much as he did me – but it did mean there was a certain _size_ _difference_, something clearly obvious now that his junk had been given some expansion space. I swear the damn thing would never fully fit inside me – it was just too big, not that he'd ever stop trying god damnit.

His eyes were locked on mine – and I slowly laid myself back down over him and let his member suffer and squeeze. He got this satisfied look in his eye like I'd somehow just told him I wanted sex too, but I knew that look well enough to know it just meant that he enjoyed my teasing. The grin faded soon and all that was left was an attentive and admiring look that twinkled – he started brushing my hair and bringing my hands up to his face, kissing them one at a time. I watched his demonstration with no small amount of cynical delight.

"Such a sap."

"mmmm. Your sap."

"Your ass."

He smiled and ground hard against my ass, which was _still_ healing from his lubeless adventuring almost a week ago. I hissed partly in actual pain but mostly in warning.

"Your dick … Does your ass still hurt?"

"Yesssss, dumbass!"

"mmm – sorry bud. Wittle Kisses make it better?"

"On my ass, yea I don't think so – not until I've had a shower."

"Shit I'll take you either way."

"You ain't getting shit until I don't feel my ass whimpering every time I sit down."

"A job well done I'd say."

I just rolled my eyes. "You piece of jolly rancher cotton candy-looking shit."

I lightly smacked his forehead to make sure I didn't flare up his hangover before moving up and kissing him, not missing his intake of breath at the friction. I just froze for a few moments, not really caring to move the kiss along but just to have the feeling of his lips against mine. He got impatient and started moving the thing along which I obliged to. I hummed a little as he moved his hands down my sides, squeezing my ass with a certain want I knew he'd already been restraining. I knew he wouldn't wait much longer, healed ass or no healed ass. I broke the kiss and looked for Snot, who was patiently waiting at the edge of the bed. I carried him over to the door and plopped him down before taking off my undies and hanging them on the outside doorknob. Closing the door and turning around was an act in itself. I cat walked over to the bed and stealthily hopped on, on all fours at first but then as I came beside Grimm I got up on my knees.

"If we do this shit now, I go first." No argument, and no sympathy. You let me ram it up your ass before you do the same. I'd bet he wasn't expecting lube either from the look of relief that subtly crossed his features when I opened the nightstand drawer. He sighed and flopped over on his belly, shoving his favorite pillow under his head and getting comfortable. "You're too good to me."

"Yea, I totally am bitch."

He turned his head a little further and looked at me. "Hey."

I stopped from shaking the bottle, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

I stared for a moment before smiling and moving over to kiss him. "Hey, I want this. I like making you happy, and it's a Saturday." He grunted in response and we quickly went through the motions of lubing up. Everything was deemed ready and I made it long and slow, relishing the feeling of being inside him. Today, surprisingly, it didn't take me long. I just thought about him and how amazing he was, and then of course the obvious stimulation of being able to stare at his amazing back covered in thick muscle – god his body truly did have a power over me – as demonstrated by his making me get so close so easily, even in my hangover.

"agh … close." I pulled out and he took that as a sign. He immediately turned over and reached down to meet me, one hand stroking the back of my thigh and the other trailing up my chest as his mouth waited wide open, lips just grazing my tip as I jacked myself off the rest of the way. He knew how to growl in that way that made me so hot, and he at the last second shoved my hand aside with his lips and took me all the way in a single stroke. I gasped as I felt myself go directly to the tightness I knew to be the back of his throat. _Hooollllyyy shiiitttt._ He slowed a little before drawing me all the way out, moving his lips in a hard line back and forth along my tip. Meanwhile, he'd started inserting one finger into me, and I felt slightly uncomfortable but ok with his speed. While he took me in so quickly, I felt him inch closer and closer to that spot within me. I smiled, knowing exactly what he was going for. The moment he found it, he dragged his finger down over it, simultaneously growling low and loud around me and sucking hard. In one single moment, he brought me from getting there to already long gone. I came in his mouth, pumping myself in a few times on principle. The pleasure he continued to give for a couple moments almost started hurting – but like a trained monkey he knew when to stop. As if reading my thoughts, he chuckled.

"Wassup. Feel good?"

"You're getting a hell of a lot better. Thank god you like to experiment."

He hummed in response before looking down. I looked on with him to find the obvious – a throbbing beast of a penis waving back and forth with the power of the blood pumping through it. I looked back up and saw him looking at me with a rare expression, an almost shy smirk that told me just how embarrassing and ridiculous he thought his own horniness was. All I could think of was how amazing it is – that he trusts me to be so sensitive and vulnerable around me when he barely lets us kiss in public, let alone look like we're a couple. He has always hated looking weak, and I learned that because of his past, we can only take things step by step. Kissing was a smart way to get comfortable with public shows of affection.

"I'll do you nice and slow, alright?"

I smiled at his consideration before a voice bellowed from the kitchen. "COOOOOMMMMEE AAAAANNNNDDDD GET IT!"

"aw shit." Was what we both said simultaneously. I dropped my head onto his chest and heard him chuckle. We stayed like that for a moment, during which he brought his arms up and secured me flat against him.

"She can wait – it'll be quick don't you think?"

"Naw. Some more healin would do you good anyhow. I don't mind."

I stared up at him for a moment before kissing him with as much passion and love as I could demonstrate. I broke and looked at him admiringly. "You're amazing … I promise I'll make it up to you."

He grinned wildly "I thought you would, can't wait but I definitely will now."

We both got up and washed up a little – I commented to Grimm how crazy I thought he was for letting me fuck him and then sucking me off, to which he just shrugged and continued brushing his teeth. I noticed exactly how hard he still was before walking out the bedroom and into the kitchen where Lel was putting down on the table. "Where's Dad?"

"He's brushing his teeth."

"SOOO this is all stuff I got from the store yesterday night, so you should be able to taste the pig this bacon came from!"

"I'd rather just taste the bacon, thank you."

"But THAT's no fuuunnn. Whatever Mr. Peach."

I leaned with my hands across the neck of a chair, surveying the mess I'd have to clean and moreover the careful presentation Lel took her time to perfect. Everything was so pretty, you almost wanted to frame it instead of eating it. I suddenly felt a pressure on my back and big arms come around me. I sighed and leaned back as much as I could comfortably, but I ended up just hunching over under his weight instead. "Sup. Ready to eat?"

"fuck yea."

We all sat down and piled our plates high. Lel told a couple stories about the news and her school friends, and I talked to her about what she'd gotten at the store the day prior so I'd know if we still desperately needed anything - I needed an excuse to go out. The food was great and the day was dull. Grimm happily waited on me to come home instead of dragging his feet from store to store while I tiredly became pissy about store brands being so expensive. I got home that day and suggested that Lel go out to spend the night with her friend Cass. She jumped at the idea, although she had to sort out Cass's situation and her parents had to agree. When all was said and done, and the sun had set and the house was empty save Grimm and I – I damn well sure made it up to him. Thank god he wasn't there to go shopping with me, or I'd have never found the excuse to spend all that money on cat ears and stalkings.


End file.
